


Happy Birthday Patton!

by trans_demon_king



Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Patton's boyfriends are the best, non-graphic description of a cut and broken leg (on a cat)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: patton finds a small orphaned animal and is hiding it from everyone else. they won’t possibly find out... right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders
Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Happy Birthday Patton!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blue boy's bday based off of a prompt (the summary) given to me by my friend Ari! (Ao3 says I posted this on the 16th but they lie, I posted it with like 5 minutes to midnight in my time zone)

Patton was walking along the road on a chilly winter morning when he heard a soft little “ _ Mrow? _ ”. He glanced around, noticing a small little lump in the snow. He crouched down next to it and saw it was a little black kitten!! “Oh you’re so  _ cute _ ! Where’s your family little guy?” He reached out a hand and pet the side of the kittens face, it rubbed against him and started to purr. It tried to get closer but fell down again immediately with a little cry. “Oh no! Are you hurt little guy?” Patton cooed. The kitten turned it’s head to lick at a cut on it’s left hind leg, which was also at an odd angle. Patton gasped, “You’re hurt! Luckily I work at a veterinary clinic and I can help you there, if you’ll allow it?” 

“ _ Mrow _ .” 

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Patton scooped the cat into his arms, careful to avoid jostling it’s leg too much.

He ran the rest of the way to the veterinary clinic he worked at because _god knows_ _how long_ the kitten had been injured in the snow. He burst through the door and went over to where his boss was chatting with the receptionist. “HicanIuseoneoftheexaminationroomstotreatthiskitteneventhoughI’mnotworkingtoday?” he rushed out.

“Woah woah woah. Patton I’m gonna need you to slow down there. Also happy birthday by the way, what are you doing here I thought you took today off?” his boss asked with a hand on his shoulder.

Patton took a deep breath and said, “Sorry, I ran here. Also thank you for the birthday wishes. Anyways, I was out on a walk as my boyfriends wanted time to prepare something for me and I came across this little kitten here. It’s left hind leg has a cut and is probably broken, so I was wondering if I could briefly use one of the examination rooms to fix it? Also if it isn’t chipped I’d like to adopt it, but my boyfriends wouldn’t like it so can I keep it here until I can find a way to get it home without them knowing?”

“Yes you may use one of the rooms briefly and keep it here if it isn’t chipped.”

Patton ran off with a hurried “Thank you!” over his shoulder. He found an empty room and grabbed the checklist for examinations off of the wall. He put the little cat on a scale and began the examination. 

Around half an hour or so later he was done! He had set the kitten’s leg and wrapped and stitched the, infected, cut on his leg. He also found out that he  _ wasn’t _ chipped. “I’m gonna have to take you home another day little guy, gotta move some stuff around first. Though I  _ will _ name you right now. How… about… Mitten!” The newly named Mitten meowed in agreement and pushed his head against Patton’s hand. 

Patton scooped up Mitten again to take him to the overnight area of the clinic and put him in a cage before closing and locking said cage. He had said goodbye and made it mostly out of the room when Mitten started  _ yowling _ and Patton immediately hurried back over and unlocked the cage again. Mitten sprang out into Patton’s arms, despite the fact that his leg was still injured. “Okay, note to self,  _ don’t  _ put Mitten in a cage. Guess I’ll have to take you home and sneak get stuff for you soon, my boyfriends will probably not want a cat in the house, so you gotta be a secret okay?”

“ _ Mrow. _ ”

“I’m taking that as an okay.”

Patton put Mitten in the large front pocket of his hoodie before leaving and telling his boss he was taking the cat with him, and about his examination. He hurried home and texted on his way back telling his boyfriends that he was on his way home. One of his boyfriends, Roman, texted back and told him to knock when he got back and that he’d have to wait in his room for a bit cause they weren’t  _ quite _ finished, but him coming back was fine. So he hurried the rest of the way home and tucked Mitten’s head back into his pouch before knocking. Another one of his boyfriends, Dmitri, answered the door and kissed him before starting to usher him inside and up to his room  _ without _ seeing the living room. 

They were halfway up the stairs to their rooms (they each have their own room and one big shared one) when a “ _ Mrow? _ ” was heard from Patton’s hoodie. Patton heard Logan, another boyfriend, sigh, “Patton you better tell us what that was about once you can actually come in here. Also put on your cat onesie while you are up there.”

“Fine.”

Dmitri ushered him into his room and hurried back downstairs to help Logan, Roman, and Virgil. 

About half an hour later, of which Patton spent almost all of petting and/or playing with Mitten (he  _ did _ have to change from a hoodie, beanie, and jeans into a onesie after all), Virgil called up, “Patton you can come down now! And you better bring whatever meowed down!” Patton got up and picked up Mitten again before exiting his room and descending down the stairs.

The living room was absolutely  _ covered _ in balloons and streamers, along with a banner reading “Happy Birthday Patton!” in light blue with little signatures from each of his boyfriends in their favorite color. There were four smaller presents, each with a card, and one larger present underneath the Christmas tree that they still hadn’t put away. On the coffee table was cake in a box, the label showing that it was from Patton’s favorite bakery, and a couple plates of cookies. His boyfriends were standing in the middle of the room, each sporting their  _ own _ onesie. Roman in a Beast one, Virgil in a skeleton one, Dmitri in a snake one, and Logan in a unicorn one.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PATTON!!!!” all four of them yelled at the same time.

“You’re all wearing your onesies!! Even you Lo Lo!!” Patton cheered before putting Mitten down and grabbing all of his boyfriends in a group hug. The five stood there hugging for a couple of minutes before Mitten meowed again, reminding them about him. 

“Patton… did you bring home a cat?” Logan asked after the group had broken apart.

“Maybe… It’s just I found him injured in the snow and then I brought him to work and my boss let me examine him there and he wasn’t chipped so I was gonna adopt him and just keep him in my room. Also his name’s Mitten and I love him.”

His boyfriends all shared a look before Roman said, “You can keep him, another birthday gift I guess.”

“Also we’ll need to run out and get him food and stuff later by the way,” Virgil added. 

Dmitri groaned, “Yeah, but like after we celebrate our amazing boyfriend.”

“Patton we can either do cake, presents, or watch a movie first. Which would you prefer?” Logan asked. 

“Uh can we eat cake while watching a movie, and then open presents?”   
“Of course.”   
Roman went and retrieved the MASSIVE (as in it could comfortably fit all five of them) rainbow blanket that Patton’s mom knit for them when they all moved in together, while Logan grabbed a knife, plates, and forks for the cake, Virgil set up the TV to Disney+, and Dmitri put the candles in the cake and lit them up. Once all five were back in the room they sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to Patton before he blew out the candles.

Logan cut and distributed the pieces before Roman asked, “How do you want to be mi amor?”

“You four cuddling with me on your laps!!” 

They all quickly finished their cake before cuddling together on the couch in the position Patton had asked for. Mitten pawed a bit at the couch and seemed to try to jump, but he was tiny with a broken leg so it didn’t work. So Patton quickly got up and put him near where his head was before climbing back on top of his boyfriends. Roman spread the blanket over them, careful to leave Patton’s head uncovered, and Virgil scrolled to The Aristocrats, because as he said it “We have a cat now, we have to watch a cat movie, it’s the law.” 

All five of them and Mitten had fallen asleep by the time the movie was over. 


End file.
